


Late Night

by MagicBats



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBats/pseuds/MagicBats
Summary: Hisoka knows just how to play his cards right, though that hardly comes as a surprise.





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> I found a random kink bingo card and decided to fill it out. lol I'm still trying to figure out if I want to do HxH characters only for this mini-challenge or mix it up with other series, so we'll see how this pans out. Please enjoy!

You were so wrapped up in the first good book you’d started in months that you almost completely ignored your phone when it began to ring. 

Frowning in annoyance, you quickly decided whoever was calling could wait. Finding out what happens to the people in the story was surely far more important than whatever they wanted. You’d never met these particular characters before but you still felt inexplicably drawn to them like one is to an old friend and you were wholly consumed with the words on the page. You didn’t want to stop now - almost felt like you _couldn’t _\- which meant your only option was to wait it out for fear that tearing your eyes away for even a moment would shatter the spell that had been cast over you.

But the longer you pretended not to hear the incessant blaring, the louder it seemed to get. You were rapidly losing your focus and when the scene laid out before you started to fade from the forefront of your mind, you knew you’d lost this round. It was unfortunate but couldn’t be helped. 

Clicking your tongue in irritation, you reached for your cell on the nightstand. Your brows immediately shot up in surprise when you caught a glimpse of the glowing screen and you quickly fumbled to answer the call. 

“Hisoka?” 

“_Good evening, doll._” His silky smooth voice filtered through the line, inspiring a tinge of anxious excitement within you. “_I was starting to think you’d gone to bed already, and on a Saturday night at that. How unlike you._”

“Well, I _am _in bed. I was just reading a book though.” 

An airy light chuckle tickled your ear and you could practically see him pursing his lips in amusement. 

“_You’ll get premature wrinkles if you keep acting like an old woman, you know._” 

You snorted and earmarked the page you were on, already knowing that he’d successfully distracted you too much to pick back up tonight. “I’m pretty sure I’ll get wrinkles anyway just from associating with you. What’s your point?” 

Pausing, you listened to the unmistakable sound of jostling movement on the other end of the line.

“What are you doing?” 

“_Nothing that you need to worry about._” Hisoka murmured good-naturedly. “_Tell me, dear. What are you wearing?_” 

You couldn’t help but smile wryly at that, rolling your eyes. “Nothing exciting, I can assure you.”

“_Humor me._” 

Drawing a slow breath, you glanced down at yourself. “A t-shirt. Shorts. Not very sexy, huh?” 

“_Please don’t tell me you’re wearing the shirt with that god awful creature on it_.” He said with distracted derision.

You idly wondered what all that noise was on his end but, far more affronted by his off the mark comment about your attire, you tugged on your shirt so you could see the print. 

“Hey, I think Mothman is cute! You’re just jealous.” 

“_Hardly._”

“Well,” You snipped back. “What are _you _wearing? More tacky card suits, I presume.” 

This time when he laughed it sounded like something profane and malicious was clawing at the receiver. “_If you’re not careful, I’ll find something to occupy your mouth with that will put an end to those cute remarks of yours_.”

Stiffening as a shudder raced down your spine to ignite the heat in your gut, you turned over onto your side. “Don’t threaten me with a good time, Hisoka. Especially not when you’re too far away to actually follow through.”

“_Oh? Is that what you think?_” 

Catching the sound of another chuckle and then a door swinging shut, you blinked in surprise. He wasn’t actually ...?

“_Let's play a little game._” He continued, not missing a beat. “_You try to guess what I’d do to you if I were there right now. If you’re correct, I’ll let you touch yourself._” 

You gave the phone a sharp look. “What’s stopping me from hanging up on you and touching myself anyway?” 

“_I don’t think you want to spit on my good graces and risk punishment, love. But by all means, if you’re feeling lucky tonight then you’re free to do just that._” 

Hesitating, you bit down on your lower lip and absently toyed with the hem of your shirt. You were pretty sure he wouldn’t suggest a game like this if he were actually close enough to act on his threats _or _his promises. He was just teasing you, putting the thought in your head to make you second guess whatever decision you made, but your interest had been successfully piqued. A bit of fun over the phone couldn’t hurt, right?

“Fine. Where should I start?”

“_Where ever you wish._” 

You hummed thoughtfully, trying to recall the memory of the last time he’d paid you a visit. It had been a few months ago now, maybe a bit longer. Hisoka didn’t seem to wander through very often, but it was close enough to Heavens Arena that you’d long since figured out your place was a mere pit stop on his way into the bustling, prosperous city. He’d been going the last time, you were sure. The way he was dressed, although as bizarre as ever, seemed to imply he’d been anticipating travel. So did that mean he was on his way back to the famed tower now? 

“I think you’d kiss me first. You seem to like that quite a bit.” 

“_You’re not wrong,_” He simpered, sounding like he was fighting back another laugh. “_But how are you going to kiss yourself in my stead?_” 

“Just be patient, okay?” Closing your eyes, you scooted a little further down on the mattress to try and get comfortable so you could slip fully into the memory fueled fantasy. “You’d start off kissing me, hard and fast like usual. Then you’d slow it down to something almost tender and intimate. You’d slip your tongue in my mouth.”

He issued a soft groan of approval.

“And then before I could get adjusted to that pace, you’d speed it up again. Rough and demanding. More teeth than lips.” You frowned slightly. “You never give me a chance to actually keep up with you, always abruptly changing tactics”

“_Guilty as charged._” 

Hisoka’s cooing admittance made you smile but it was quickly smothered by a playful pout as you slipped further into the scene playing out in your mind. You were really getting into it now that your imagination was taking over and, you suddenly realized, you were a lot hornier than you’d given yourself credit for at the start of this. Your body was responding to everything you were saying just as eagerly as if he were really on the bed with you, which just made filling in the blanks all the easier.

“After biting at my mouth, you’d work your way down my neck. Probably leave a hickey where everyone can see it because that's how you like to do things. Stake your claim.” Letting that thought linger in the air for a moment, you reached to inch your shirt up around your ribs. “Then once you’re satisfied with that, you’ll move further down and bite at my collarbone. Undress me while you’re doing it and as soon as I’m naked from the waist up you’d latch onto my chest. Maybe even leave a hickey there too.” 

“_That sounds like a wonderful idea,_” Hisoka purred into the phone. “_I think you can manage that yourself. Give it a shot._” 

Groaning softly, you sat up and hastily yanked your shirt up over your head. You carelessly tossed it aside, grabbing onto your left breast and craning your neck down at an angle that was very nearly painful so you could close your mouth around the meat of your tit. You nibbled at the soft flesh for a moment before sucking, first harshly and then gently, alternating between the two in an attempt to mark yourself the way Hisoka would. 

Sounds of rushing air and movement on his end continued to filter through the connection but you were a little too caught up in the moment to pay it much mind. 

“_Show me._” He said over the background noise.

With a raspy moan, you pulled up to inspect your work. The bit of skin you’d been working was flushed a splotchy red with blooming bursts of purple here or there and it was sure to further darken with time. You felt quite proud of yourself as you laid back against the pillows again and brought up the camera on your phone without disconnecting the call. A minute or so later, you were sending Hisoka an enticing selfie with your face in the shot and your self-induced hickey standing out in stark contrast to the rest of your smooth skin. 

“I’m sure you would’ve done it better,” You remarked, trying for casual but instead effecting a rather sensual whisper. 

“_Hmm._” 

That taunting sound was followed by an increase in shuffling coming through the line, and you were sure he was opening the message. There came a brief moment of silence then Hisoka offered a throaty noise of appreciation. 

“_You’re right. I **would **have done a better job but you still look so good marked up and bruised that I can’t even fault the attempt. You’re being such a good, obedient girl tonight._” 

Squeezing your thighs together at the praise, you felt yourself flush with renewed excitement. “Well, it _has _been a while since you last stopped by to see me ...”

“_Which I promise to rectify very soon._” He said lightly, the hint of threat in his voice not going unnoticed. “_Don’t stop. What do you think I’d do next, my dear?_”

You didn’t even have to think about that. “Obviously you’d start pinching my nipples and -”

“_Correct. Do it._”

A shudder wracked your spine so hard that your back bowed involuntarily against the sheets. The crack of authority in his melodically lilting voice was enough to leave you trembling as you awkwardly shifted the phone to your other ear. 

“Let me put you on speaker.” 

The only response you got was a suggestive hum on the other end and you quickly made sure the volume was at full blast before switching over to speaker mode. This would allow you to continue hands-free, which you were glad for, but the downside was that he’d be able to pick up even the smallest sounds on your end now. The softest sigh, the barest moan and the slither of fabric. Almost like he was really here with you.

“Hisoka,” You said, quietly breathy as you rubbed your thighs together in search of some much-needed friction. “I don’t think I like this game.”

“_Don’t say that. I for one am enjoying it quite a bit._”

“I'm sure, but its ... not as good without you here. I want to feel your hands on me. Your mouth.”

“_Ah,_” He said, sounding as if he only now understood what the problem was. “_That **is** quite unfortunate, isn’t it? Guess you’ll just have to think really hard then._” 

Whining in frustration, you sat the phone down on the mattress beside your shoulder and reached up with both hands. Fingers lightly trailing the curve of your body, you cupped your breasts softly at first. But, trying to imitate the way Hisoka would touch you, you quickly readjusted your hold to a tighter squeeze instead. 

As you roughly fondled your tits, you shut your eyes and imagined Hisoka in his full, lean glory climbing on top of you. His body hard and unrelenting with lithe muscle. Easily pinning you to the sheets, taking what he wanted from you without question or concern. He was so strong you knew he could break you in half if the notion to do so ever struck him. Had even gotten close a few times, or so it had seemed. You were equally helpless before the real him as much as the conjured illusion in your mind and, breath hitching, you finally slid your hands up a bit higher to pinch your nipples between thumb and forefinger.

“Oh!” You gasped, brows furrowing when your body started at the indelicate contact. This was not how you usually touched yourself and you wiggled your hips in eager excitement as a fresh wave of arousal gushed forward to coat your pussy lips. 

“_What a lovely sound,_” Hisoka commented bemusedly. “_I could listen to that all night if only you weren’t always so hoarse by the end of round two._” 

“It’s not my fault you drag it out so much ...” You shot back, distracted by your own fingers tweaking and rolling your sensitive nipples. It felt good. Almost as good as it did when he was the one doing this to you but it wasn’t enough. 

You needed those sharp nails drawing angry red lines in your flesh. The rough calluses on his palms that were such a delicious contradiction to the rest of his soft skin which you could never hope to replicate. His sharp teeth, his hot mouth, his cruel intentions and the way he strung you tighter and tighter until you inevitably snapped and came undone like an over tuned guitar string. You felt desperate with want for _him _and everything he could do to you, but you were unable to make the imagined Hisoka in your mind flesh and blood. All you could do was pinch your nipples harder, trying to give yourself even a fraction of the pleasure he was capable of inflicting. 

You could feel your grasp on your sense of self slipping and taking with it your pride. 

“Please ... I want it so bad!” 

The man on the other end drew a tentative breath and allowed the static electricity of the heated moment to settle. Then, “_What do you want, love?_” 

“You! I want you here with me! This isn’t fair ...” 

“_Oh, darling,_” Hisoka sighed lightly, his tone taking on an almost mockingly reproachful tinge. “_Hasn’t anyone ever told you that life isn’t fair? We can’t always get what we want ... now pull on your nipples._” 

“I am!” 

“_Then do it harder._” 

Fighting back a hysterical sob, you did as he wanted. Squeezing the aching nubs tight, you tugged at them until the pleasure was streaked with pain and you were screwing your face up in euphoric tension. It was a mere sliver of what he was capable of but it felt good, and you pulled harder until they slipped free of your hold with a burning starburst of dizzying friction. Your head swam with the onslaught of stimuli, the endorphins blending seamlessly with the pain signals. Hisoka’s voice was ringing in your ear, echoing off the walls in your bedroom. It was consuming you and swallowing you in its dark velvet promise of absolution and mind-numbing ecstasy. 

You were spiraling. 

“God! I ... can I touch myself now? Can I rub my pussy, please, Hisoka? Please.” 

“_That depends,_” He said slyly, his voice noticeably dropping an octave to a huskier cadence. “_Do you think I would start touching your pretty little clit or would I do something else first?_” 

Drawing a steadying inhale, you tried to focus on the here and now. Put some distance between reality and the fantasy overwhelming your senses. He wasn’t really here no matter how much you wanted him to be and that certainly played a factor in your answer. There were toys in your drawer you could turn to and he knew that, but for once Hisoka seemed content to let you take the lead - which was certainly suspicious in its own right though you weren’t in the habit of looking a gift horse in the mouth. It wouldn’t do any harm to test out the power he was granting you. 

“Well,” You started, pausing to lick your lips. “Since you’re not actually here to face fuck me, I’m gonna’ go with yes. You would. You’d slide my pants off and say something mean about how I don’t wear panties to bed. You’d probably accuse me of asking for it or call me a slut. T-then ...” 

Struggling to maintain your composure, you blindly reached up to tweak your nipples again and a low, keening moan rolled off your tongue before you could stop it.

“Then you’d tease me with light touches until I beg for it because I feel like I’m going to lose my mind if I don’t cum soon. You’d laugh and make some snide remark about seeing just how bad I really want it and ... start rubbing me fast and hard without warning. Like you’re trying to hurt me as much as you want me to feel good.” 

A wavering exhale filtered through the phone, nearly forgotten by the pillow, the seedy sound inspiring an eruption of goosebumps across your body.

“_Do it._” 

You didn’t need to be told twice. Releasing the throbbing tips of your breasts, you frantically tugged your shorts off and spread your legs wide. You slipped your fingers between your sopping wet folds, trembling from head to toe when a fresh burst of pleasure exploded behind your eyes at the contact to your clit. Drawing circles around it in quick, shaky motions, you arched into the touch. It was almost blindingly good, your expert precision unrivaled. You knew exactly where to apply friction and what sort of pressure to use. Climax wasn’t far off at this rate.

“Hii - Hisoka ...! Ooh ...”

“_Keep going. Just like you described._” He said, his voice little more than a low whisper through the tiny speaker. 

Biting down on your lower lip, you paused just long enough to reach down with your other hand and spread your labia wide apart. Your clit was completely exposed and defenseless now, and when you started rubbing it again you shuddered so hard the bedframe creaked. 

“Shit ... I’m so close! It won't take long ...” 

“_That’s good._” Hisoka murmured. “_Because you have exactly ten seconds to get off._”

“But -”

“_Ah, ah. You’ve been such a good girl for me, don’t go and ruin it all now. If you haven’t cum by the time I finish counting, you won't be permitted to at all. One._”

“Hiso -”

“_Two._”

Seething in frustration at having this sort of pressure forced upon you, you doubled down on your ministrations. Pulling your pussy lips further apart and rubbing your clit in such earnest desperation that it almost hurt, you squirmed against the sheets as the pressure built up unusually fast. You felt lightheaded and hot - unbearably, nearly sickeningly hot - but you were determined to reach orgasm. You _had _to, and your heart pounded wildly within your chest while you careened blindly towards the finish line at a breakneck pace.

“_Five._” 

He was still counting. You could just barely hear him over the sound of your own blood pounding inside your ears, but it was more than enough incentive to keep up the effort. Hisoka loved testing your limits and this was just another angle from which he could impose his will on you, pushing your body to its limits and demanding more than it sometimes seemed like it could give. The adrenaline and fear of not being allowed to cum only seemed to add to your excitement though and you rocked your hips up into the pressure of your fingers, silently praying that you reached the goal in time. 

“Oh! Goood!”

“_Seven._” 

Your thighs started to tremble from the exertion as you tossed your head fitfully against the pillows. You were so close. So horribly, wonderfully, torturously close, you just needed that little push to send you over the edge and drop you into oblivion. You willed your body to follow through, focused on the ache of your pebbled nipples. Conjured up the memory, the fantasy. Anything. You didn’t care what ultimately did it, as long as you found your release somehow.

“_Nine._” 

A delirious mewl bubbled up in your throat. Hisoka sounded amused when he chuckled faintly through the line, and rightfully so given all the desperate moaning and groaning and anxious squirming you’d been doing. He’d just taken a breath to utter the final number, the death sentence, when you felt the iron hot coil in your gut snap and your eyes flew open to stare unseeing at the ceiling. 

The orgasm rocked you with such a volatile intensity that the bed shook underneath you, your toes flexing uselessly against the sheets. You screamed, unable to stop it, writhing as your pussy clamped down hard on nothing in sporadic, fluttering palpitations. It felt hollow despite the flood of endorphins sweeping through your system and you whined, the sound petering off to a weak little whimper before you even got to fully ride out the high. It just wasn’t as satisfying as you’d hoped ...

“I knew you could do it.” 

Startled, you jumped so hard you nearly came right up off the mattress. You whipped your head around, confusion rushing in to override the hazy, disappointing afterglow of your climax when you realized Hisoka was standing in your doorway grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

“Wha - but - y - you -” 

“Don’t act so surprised, love.” He purred, disconnecting the call on his phone with an ominous beep. “I never said I _wasn’t _in the area, now did I? You just assumed.”

You could hardly believe what you were hearing, let alone what you were seeing. “B - but how did you get into my house?”

Hisoka’s smirk widened and you shuddered when his eyes flashed dangerous, blazing gold. “That’s for me to know and for you to never learn. But more importantly ... I do believe you said something about fucking that sweet face of yours, hm? Let’s start there.”


End file.
